Jotaro Kujo
Jotaro Kujo is one of the main protagonists of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. He appeared in the 90th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, where he fought against Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. History Jotaro Kujo is the 3rd starring member of the Joestar lineage, predated by the fallen Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar. He grew up as a normal young man until the age of 17, where he was imprisoned for injuring a few gang members. Believing that his power could not stretch to that level so suddenly, he went under the belief that he had been possessed by an evil spirit, and would not leave the prison even after his time was complete, saying that this "evil spirit" was too dangerous for the outside world, and showcasing this by showing the police various items that he had obtained and, most notably, stealing the officer's gun and shooting himself with it, only for the bullet to stop right before his head. However, this would change when his mother Holy would call upon his grandfather Joseph Joestar (along with his friend Muhammad Avdol) to get him out. Reuniting, the two revealed to him that they had similar spirits, and that they were known as stands. Finally leaving the cell, he was informed that Jonathan Joestar's ruthless vampire brother Dio Brando had returned, sporting his brother's body. Later on, after meeting another stand user named Noriaki Kakyoin, his mother Holy would end up gaining a stand - but being too weak to utilize it, it became a disease, slowly killing her. The group came to the conclusion that they would have to travel to Egypt and kill Dio in order to save her. Leaving her with the Speedwagon Foundation, they set off on their journey. DEATH BATTLE Info Background * Full Name: Jotaro Kujo * Height: 6'4" | 1.95 m * Weight: 181 lbs | 82 kg * Age: 40 * Profession: Marine Biologist * The 3rd Jojo * Father to Jolyne Cujoh * Fan of Columbo Star Platinum * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Precision * Enhanced Vision * Star Fingers * Time Stop * Phasing * Talented Photorealistic Artist Feats * Caught bullets in mid-air * Shattered a stone ceiling * Matched Silver Chariot's relativistic speeds * Crushed diamond strength rocks (1.1 Mt/ft^2) * Punched a great white shark out of the water * Removed a parasitic brain implant better than a surgeon * Defeated Silver Chariot, Killer Queen, Dio & the World One Minute Melee Jotaro appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against his Death Battle opponent, Kenshiro, and won. He later makes a cameo in Yu Narukami VS Polnareff, where he is rescued from Polnareff (possessed by Anubis) by Persona protagonist Yu Narukami. DBX Jotaro appeared in the 12th episode of DBX, where he fought against Yu Narukami from Persona ''and won. Gallery JotaroSprite.gif|Sprite used in DBX, One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! StarPlatinumEoH.png|Jotaro's stand, Star Platinum Trivia *Jotaro is the first JoJo character in Death Battle. *Jotaro is one of 20 combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil and Kenshiro. *Jotaro and his opponent are the 23rd and 24th anime/manga characters in Death Battle, after Vegeta, Pikachu, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Lucario, Renamon, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. **He and his opponent are also the 11th and 12th Shueisha characters in Death Battle, after Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. *Jotaro is the eighth Death Battle loser to win in DBX after Ryu, Wolverine, Cloud Strife, Mega Man, Darth Vader, Chun-Li, Thor and The Hulk. *Jotaro reuses sprites from the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure arcade game released by Capcom in Death Battle, but the sprites for him (and Star Platinum) are recolored to match their appearance in the JoJo anime. *Jotaro's voice clips from the game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. References *Jotaro Kujo on Wikipedia. *Jotaro Kujo on JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia. Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:JoJo Characters Category:A team of Combatants Category:Doctors